Three's Company
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro lets down Naruto. Gaara picks him up.


**Title:** Three's Company

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** NC-17 (Just to be safe)

**Canon:** Naruto

**Characters:** Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro. My favorites.

**Summary:** Kankuro lets down Naruto. Gaara picks him up.

"You promised." Naruto whined, he sat up, letting the sheets fall off his body. He was naked, and it made him feel slightly embarassed.

Kankuro turned towards the blonde, narrowing his eyes at the beauty. "Promised what?" He asked in a rather cruel tone.

The blonde gulped as he felt rough fingertips run over his shoulders. "I only wanted you for a night. No strings Naruto. Don't you remember, or were you too drunk to remember our conversation?"

He blinked away tears while looking at the brunette. "Of course I do. I just thought."

"Don't think. Thinking is never good for you Naruto."

"But you and Gaara have been arguing about me." Naruto started to say, his eyes blinded by tears.

"I only wanted to have you in bed Naruto. Hell, anyone would! You have a beautiful body and you are too willing to please. Just get over it."

Naruto sniffed, "Fine, if that is what you think about me. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Kankuro snorted, "You never were with me. Don't you get it? You were just to be used." Naruto felt tears fall down his cheeks as he watched Kankuro get dressed. "Look. I have a mission today. I don't have time for this."

Naruto stood up, as he let the sheets drop and his body became exposed. "Fine. I know when I am not wanted Kankuro." He reached down to the floor and picked up his discarded clothes and put them on, one piece at a time. "I know you think of me as someone who is willing to please. However, I won't come back to you."

The older man smirked at him, "You think I can't find another fool to please me? Please Naruto. You're pathetic."

Naruto sniffed, then slipped on his sandals and murmured, "Goodbye Kankuro." He then walked away from the older man, feeling as if he was going to cry. Once getting out in the hallway, he didn't know where to go. Wandering down the hallways, he stopped when he saw the Kazekage's office. He wondered if Gaara was available to talk. Pausing a moment, he tried to figure out what he should do. Tears slid down the cheeks...what should he do? Naruto reached forward and knocked on the door, hoping that Gaara would answer.

xxxx

Gaara heard a soft knock on the door of his office. "Come in." He replied.

Naruto entered and said, "Hello Gaara."

"Hello Naruto." He paused, looking at his friend's face. "What is the matter?"

The blonde held back from telling him about Kankuro's statements. "Nothing."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me. I'm Kazekage."

When Gaara used his Kazekage card, Naruto knew that he had to tell the truth. He shut the door behind him and sighed softly. "I slept with your brother last night."

Gaara sighed, he had warned Naruto against sleeping with Kankuro. "You know what I said about my brother. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Naruto bowed his head. "Yes Gaara. I know. I'm stupid."

The red-head sighed deeply, taking in what Naruto had just said. "No you are not Naruto. Come here." Naruto walked up to Gaara's desk and felt Gaara pull him onto his lap. He leaned his head against Gaara's shoulder. Gaara gently wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, "What happened?"

The blonde sniffed, "I slept with him last night, then when I woke up this morning I hoped that maybe he would...be my boyfriend."

Gaara sighed deeply then said, "Naruto, I understand your wish, but Kankuro only cares for himself."

Naruto suddenly burst out into tears. "I know, but I want someone who will love me. I will never find that perfect partner who will love me for me."

The red-head looked at his friend with a glare in his eyes, "Oh is that so Naruto?"

"Yes..." He replied in a timid voice.

"Meet me in my room at 7:00 tonight." Naruto looked at Gaara with a confused face then cried out loudly as he felt Gaara push him off his lap. "I don't want to see you until 7:00 tonight."

Naruto nodded suddenly, "Yes Gaara." There was no hint of what Gaara had in mind, however, the blonde obeyed and left Gaara to his work. He wouldn't see him till 7:00 that night.

xxxx

It was hard approaching the door of the Kazekage's suite. He didn't know what to expect or what Gaara was planning to do. However, he knocked hard on the door and waited nervously. Gaara opened the door and urged Naruto to come in. He shut the door behind him and said, "Naruto, I have noticed a pattern in your love life. A pattern that I do not want you to keep repeating."

Naruto looked at his friend in confusion. Maybe he had a pattern of terrible boyfriends and one night stands. He couldn't remember the last time he felt loved. Loved for his heart, not for his body. "You're right Gaara." Before he knew it, Gaara pulled him in his embrace and kissed his warm lips, invading his mouth with a hot tongue. Naruto pulled back looking confused at his friend. "Gaara?"

"You need someone who will keep you under their control. I am that person Naruto. I will love you, but I will keep you under my control because you are too free with your body. I have seen you waste your time with losers and I am sick of it!"

The blonde shrunk at his friend's harsh words, however, Gaara was right. "Show me." He wanted Gaara's promises and the love that came with it.

"Very well. Strip for me." Gaara ordered, he took on his Kazekage voice.

Naruto nodded then began to undress. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his well-defined chest. After doing so, he took off his pants, revealing his thighs and in between his thighs, a dangling piece of Konoha meat...about six inches long. Naruto then kicked off his blue sandals and waiting for Gaara's next instructions.

"Now Naruto, come here and lay on the bed." He commanded the Konoha ninja while watching him approach the bed and climb on the soft blue comforter. Gaara climbed behind him, grabbing him around his waist while whispering, "You want someone to say that you are their's...correct?"

"Yes Gaara." The blonde replied.

Gaara pushed Naruto over on his back, making him cry out in surprise. He ran his hands over the warm tan skin. His mouth taking in warm wet lips as his body settled between Naruto's legs. His tongue slipped between Naruto's lips and played with Naruto's sweet tongue. He tasted so sweet. Gaara wanted more. The red-head pulled back, leaving the blonde's lips kiss swollen.

He moved down Naruto's beautiful body, making the other moan in pleasure. Gaara kissed down the blonde's chest until he found a tan nipple and took it into his mouth, making the other nin arch and moan with a pleasure that only Gaara could produce. Naruto wrapped a leg around Gaara's waist while feeling a tongue slide over his sensitive nipple. "Mmm...Gaara. Take me...stop teasing!"

Gaara looked into the blue jewel-like eyes. "You want to be taken huh?"

"Yes! I can't stand this teasing! I'm yours, just take me!"

"Spread your legs further and since you have been with others, I won't worry about preparing you." Gaara returned.

Naruto spread his legs wide, making it easily accesible for his friend to take him. Gaara pressed his hands into the blonde's hips then thrust into the tight canal. He was amazed how tight Naruto was even after his encounters with several men. He leaned over the beautiful tan body, wrapping a talented hand around Naruto's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Kami it felt so good to have Naruto's warmth surround his hard cock. Sweat gathered on Naruto's forehead as Gaara pounded into his body, making him feel hot and ready to cum. His cock hardened as heat spread through his body. Gaara kept pumping Naruto's cock until the combined feelings eventually made Naruto cry out his pleasure and cum onto his partner's hand and his own chest. Gaara shifted the hot body beneath him slightly then thrust three more times and spilled into Naruto's hot canal.

Gaara fell over the blonde, making him feel completed and beautiful. Naruto panted softly while hearing the other pant as well. "Gaara. I want to be yours. Only yours."

"To be mine you have to do one thing."

"What? Anything..."

"To promise me that you will not think that you are worthless. I love you."

"I love you too Gaara." Naruto replied.

The two lay in each other's arms and for once Naruto felt like the void in his heart was filled, like he was worth something. He never thought that Gaara loved him, but the day that he found love was today and he finally belonged to someone and had someone to love and that is what he had wanted for the longest time.

The End.

**Author's Notes:** This is an old one-shot that I have never published. Hope you like.


End file.
